1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply devices, and particularly to a switching power supply device.
2. Description of Related Art
A switching power supply device generally includes a power supply unit and a feedback control unit. The power supply unit is configured for outputting an electrical potential, and the feedback control unit is configured for detecting the output electrical potential and adjusting relevant parameters (e.g., peak value, duty ratio, frequency, and phase) of the output electrical potential to achieve predetermined values.
A common method for adjusting the parameters of the output electrical potential using the feedback control unit is to dispose zero points and pole points in the feedback control unit. According to known automatic control theory, each of the zero points and the pole points disposed in the feedback control unit can be used to adjust the parameters of the output electrical potential to within certain ranges. The existence of more zero and pole points in the feedback control unit indicates that the parameters of the output electric potential can be adjusted in larger ranges. However, in the switching power supply devices of related art, it is difficult to dispose more than two zero points and more than three pole points in a feedback control unit. Thus, the adjustment of the parameters of the electric potentials provided by these switching power supply devices can only be carried out within a small range.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.